Ganbatte!
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Three female agents, who are best friends are put into an all-boy school for a government mission. There, they must dress up as guys, act like one, and the top thing, is to not fall in love or become attached to anyone. Not much of a struggle, or so they thought.


Ganbatte!

* * *

**A/N:** For those that do not know what that means, it means: Good luck / Do your best. I just posted a story recently, but thought of this plot! And I'm so excited to have you guys read it!

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Three female agents, whom are best friends are put into an all-boy school for a government mission. There, they must dress up as guys, act like one, and the top thing, is to not fall in love or become attached to anyone. Not much of a struggle, or so they thought.

**DISCLAIMER: **I _do not_ own Fairy Tail, all besides the plot and OCS is owned by Mashima Hiro.

* * *

**Typed On: October 16, 2013**

**Words: 2,234**

* * *

Chapter One

"This is so uncomfortable," a blonde headed girl groaned, tying her hair lazily. (Imagine her hair like Len from Vocaloid, just a little longer)

"At least you didn't have to cut your hair like mine, Lu-chan," a petite girl said, looking at herself in the bathroom. (Hair like Kaito from Vocaloid)

A red head sat on one of the three beds in the small room, with her hair up in a high pony tail (Kamui Gakupo). "Levy, you should be glad. You don't have to wear much of the tape as Lucy and I do." she said.

Levy glared at her, "Shut up, Erza," and securely wrapped her arms across her chest.

It was silent for a moment, then all at the same time, they all heaved a great sigh.

"We have to come out sooner or later, let's practice our voices real quick! Okay?" Levy suggested, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on one of the twin beds.

Erza nodded, and exhaled, "My name is Ezra, Ezra Scar." her voice deep.

Surprisingly, Levy's voice is much deeper than hers. "Name is Levi, Levi McGardvoir."

But nothing was so husky like Lucy's.

"I'm Len, it is a lovely day to meet your acquaintance."

"Don't say that!" Levy sat straight up, Erza nodding her head too. "You sound too mature, we're suppose to be stupid, like how the Lady told us to be!"

Lucy groaned, and tried her introduction again. "I'm Len, yo. . Is that better, Levi_ McGardvoir_?"

"Very much, now put on a shirt, Lucy, we're going out," Erza stated, pulling on sweats while they all got cleaned up and ready.

* * *

The outside was way too bright for the hibernating girls, or now, _boys_. Though, the air was cool and chilly. Perfect for them.

People around them were all males, with a few female workers and teachers. But that was all. Just students and teachers.

"Hey, you're the new people, right?!" one person called out, running to them. His pink hair took back all of them. Sure, the three girls have seen a lot of strange hair (Levy for example), however, in front of them stood a boy with pink fluffy hair.

"Yo, I'm Len. And yeah we are, what's it to you?" Lucy made her voice deeper as the sentence went along. Erza was sure to lecture her about it later.

Natsu jumped back a little, and waved his hands. "Ah, nah, I just wanted to be friends with you guys! I am Natsu, want to meet the others?"

Lucy pushed down the smile, and shrugged.

"Why not! It'll be fun, right, guys?" Levy voice didn't drop one octave at all, it seemed to go up one.

Erza harshly elbowed Levy, and Natsu gave the two a weird look. "Uh, yeah. Follow me then. ." and he turned around and started to walk.

While all four walked, Erza and Lucy stared down (omg, do you get it? HAHHA) at Levy. She cowered a little and let out a squirm. Which Natsu caught, only making him think that talking to them maybe wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, we're there!"

"Here,"

"Huh?"

"Whatever, where are you friends?" Lucy questioned, crossing her arms and hunching a little. Her chest felt heavier. So did Erza's.

Natsu pointed ahead of them, at the large group of males talking and laughing.

With that simple scene, Lucy, Levy, and even Erza felt like they were in a movie. The guys there were undeniably handsome, and it drove the girls a little crazy.

After a few steps, Lucy, Levy, and Erza met the group.

"I'm Ezra, this is Levi and Len." Erza's voice was smooth, though the sweat on her face didn't show that she was at ease.

"Ezra, you're sweating. Need some water?" Natsu asked, shoving a water bottle in her hand anyways.

She mumbled a thank you, and the others begun to introduce themselves.

"For a boy, you sure are short like Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin. Wait, your name's Levi, right?"

Levy nodded, glancing around.

"Fucking cool, man." someone towering over her with piercings said, in a monotone voice though.

Erza and Lucy had sat down on the grass ground with everyone else and was now talking. Or well, the boys were really only, no time for Ezra and Len to speak.

"Uh, do you guys exercise?" Sting, some kid which Lucy rated to be the best looking out of the crew, inquired. He eyed their arms and thin, tall legs.

"Duh," Lucy responded, rolling her eyes.

Sting told them to give him proof, not believing much of the simple duh.

The two girls shrugged, and stood up. Lifted their shirts, and flashed them the four packs they had. Not too long though, or else they risk the chance of the tape showing.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed, large grin on his face. Lucy smirked, feeling proud. She loved the feeling of proving someone wrong, it always felt sweet on her tongue. On the other hand, Erza felt good, but okay good. There was no longer novelty in doing this, it has been done too many times.

"So, Ezra, do you have a girlfriend?" Jellal asked, scratching his tattooed cheek and gazing at her.

Easily, Erza suppressed the blush and shook her head. "Girls are weird," she forced herself to say.

Lucy was shocked by this, but reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, I feel like a seven year old for saying this, but they really. .are."

A few people nodded.

"That's why I went to an all boy school, couldn't stand girls. You know why?" Sting started, running his hand through his hair lazily.

"Why?" Lucy asked quickly, big brown eyes even bigger.

Then he shook his head, "Forget it, but thank god it's Sunday."

Disappointment washed over Lucy, and she slipped out a loud groan. Erza nudged her, "Don't seem so interested! C'mon, Lu—Len!" she hissed.

Lucy froze up for a moment, then fell onto the ground. It created a loud thud, and caught everyone's attention.

When they saw what created the thud, they went back to their usual chatter.

Except, before Erza pulled Lucy up, Sting swore he saw two lumps on Len's chest.

Pecks? Maybe just really round ones.

* * *

((Later in the day))

"So, what are some skills you have?" Gajeel asked Levy, while all the others went to get snacks and movies somewhere in the campus. The two were left to stay, one wanted to and the other felt bad for leaving the other one alone.

"I don't really have any, uh, dude." Levy said, leaning on the small white couch in the Gray's dorm.

Gajeel glanced at her, then at the t.v in front of them. "None? How'd you get into this school then, worm?"

'_I got into this school by the government forcing the principal to let us in, while deceiving the old man that we were boys, of course._' she thought.

Levy gulped, "I guess I'm pretty smart, well we all are. But that's all I got, Len could fight and is beyond brilliant. Ezra too, but she always had the top grades in everything." there was a tinged of jealousy in her tone.

He caught it though, and smirked when he did. "Shortie here is jealous, I see." Gajeel joked, moving closer to Levy.

It didn't go unnoticed by Levy, she couldn't move away though. It would make everything awkward.

"Am not! Levi McGardvoir never gets jealous!" she retorted, shaking her head like a kid.

Gajeel let out a teehee, surprising Levy. Then he stood up and went in front of Levy. Without much reluctance, but not wanting to either, Gajeel ruffled the younger "guy's" hair, "Don't cut yourself short," and he smirked.

Levy finding it getting very awkward, did the best thing she could think of.

"That's gay, creep!"

* * *

Lucy slid her hands into the basketball shorts she wore. "Fuck me for wearing this," the day only gotten colder.

Sting chuckled, holding a stack of movies in his hand.

"Len,"

"What?" for a second, Lucy felt confused. Then she got it, "Oh, yeah, what, bro?"

Not at all was she use to this crossdresser job. Not at all.

"You're a chill dude," he told her, still staring ahead of them. The dormitories weren't that far now, and the two blondes were positive they were late and everyone had already arrived at Gray's dorm.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and her lips parted into a opened smile. "Really? I am?!" but she didn't create the mistake Levy did, her voice still stayed raspy and low.

However, her saying it like that did make it weird for Sting. For some reason.

"Yeah. . I like you,"

"L-Like me?" thankfully, Sting stared ahead, so he didn't notice the light pink on her cheeks. She cooled herself down, not as fast as she hoped for, but good enough.

"You're a cool friend, Len,"

Lucy clenched her hands tightly, "Gee, thanks. So are you, Sting. But you're a weirdo, who goes around saying that," and then she forced a chuckle.

"Me, weirdo? Says the one that has fat pecks,"

Lucy froze again, then gave a nervous laugh. "They're n-not fat, just a bi-it. . chubby!"

And she hoped for a playful response, but instead got a now quiet Sting.

Just great.

* * *

Gray's dorm were filled with everyone besides Sting and Lucy, or Len. No one was worried though, they both could defend themselves. Besides, everyone at the campus would dare hurt each other.

Erza paced back and forth, tired of waiting.

"Maybe I should go out and look for them?" she suggested, halting herself mid step. Gray and Natsu shook their head, giving her a scowl.

"Have faith in your friends, besides, they're guys, the could fight of anyone."

Levy jumped up from the couch, "Are you saying females are weak?!" she screamed, pointing a finger at Gray with knitted eyebrows.

"No, nah, Levi. I'm saying have faith in them, that's my main point. Girls are strong too, jeez. Sorry."

Slowly, and embarrassed of her sudden outburst, Levy slowly sat back down. Gajeel chuckled, and stared at her, finding her the most amusing person of the day.

Just when Levy sat down, the door swung opened and in came the two blondes with a stack of movies in their hands.

"Since the rental store was closed on campus, I had to get them from the free box outside the store," Len explained when everyone gave a disapproving look while scanning the movies.

Sting nodded, and went to the now filled mini fridge next to the couch. He pulled out something in a root beer bottle, but didn't smell like it.

"The rule book of Asu High says you can't drink," Lucy gasped.

The real males looked at her and raised their eyebrows.

"They also said you must not have more than five people in a room but, oops." Sting responded before sipping the drink with a proud smirk on his face.

Lucy didn't say anything, and sat in the small space between Levy and Gajeel.

"So, what will we watch first? One or two?" Natsu asked, holding two movies behind his back.

Most of the people said two, so that was what he put into the CD player without showing anyone. No one could find out until they got to the menu screen, the girls didn't exactly like the idea, but didn't say anything either.

The menu screen popped up and thick letters read: PUNCH BACK

"What movie is this?" Lucy asked, crossing her legs.

Her knees jabbed into Gajeel's leg and Levy's, so eventually he move down to the floor with the others. Erza had climbed onto the couch shortly after that.

"I don't know, but I'm bored already and we're not even five minutes in," Levy whispered, where as the boys in the floor stared intently at the screen.

"Bored? Baka! This movie is the greatest on the campus!" Gray yelled in a hush way, stuffing chips into his mouth while talking.

The three girls rolled their eyes, with only one thought in their heads. '_This is going to be a very, very long day. .Why!?_'

* * *

**Ah, finally finished! After about two hours. **

**I only proofread half of this, so don't be surprised if you see lots of mistakes!**

**(OuO^)**

**Please review!**


End file.
